Shina Kawabata
Shina Kawabata '''is a Lieutenant in the Gotei 13 in the Tenth Division. Appearance Shina has short dark green hair in a ponytail(which was done by Rangiku), she has blue eyes. She is 5'7ft and weighs 50kg. She wears the typical Shinigami clothing with the Lieutenant badge shown on her left. Personality Shina is unlike her Captain , she has more fighting spirit and is always determined. She is always teased by Rangiku to do stupid deeds or she'll post a naked picture of her for the Sereitei to see. Plot World of the Living arc Shina was in the Lieutenant meeting, she didn't want Kanjiro Kawashima and Mashiro Kawashima to be Lieutenants, since she thinks that they are plotting something. Rise of the Arrancar arc Watching the fight between Kanjiro and Mashiro she was thinking about what she meant about Kanjiro and Mashiro starting a revolution. Although, she noticed that she has to wait for something unsual to happen. Then, as Kanjiro goes Bankai, Shina is suprised at this. When, Ikkaku lost to him, Shina watched as Hanataro picks him up and healed him. When the fight between Ken and Mashiro started, Shina knew Mashiro would have Bankai, but he wasn't planning on releasing it yet. As he did, Shina was not suprised at this, since she already knew. Being picked to go the the World of the Living to investigate Arrancar, she quickly decides for everyone to spilt up and slightly raise their reiatsu when they find them. Shina heads over when Hanataro does that, as she is about to take her sword she tells the Arrancars to surrender. Looking at the two Arrancar who are 24 and 20, Shina wonders why they are low ranked. Then, Naizen assumes they're weak. Kanjiro tells them not to underestimate them. The Arrancars are introduced as Quirino Erinquez and Alonzo Gonzalez. Mashiro and Naizen both fight the two Arrancar. Shina was watching Naizen carefully closely, seeing how his power changed. When Naizen got hurt in the shoulder, Shina cried out for him to be careful. Alonzo calls her dumb for believing in Naizen, then he furiously attacks her. After they kill the two Arrancar, they walk to a warehouse and she saw a house built by Kanjiro. She then believes that Kanjiro built the Simulation Room. AS they got there, they were making a report to Rangiku, she then wondered why she was there in a rude way. Next, Rangiku tells her she'll release the picture. Shina is reading a book in the house and Mashiro goes behind here. Mashiro says he heard from Hanataro, that she and Naizen didn't want them to be Lieutenants. Shina tells him she thought they may revolt. Naizen realises she shouldn't have believed her. She grabs him in neck, asking him to repeat what he said. As Kanjiro and Hanataro walked in, she dropped him. Naizen asks for numbers and Kanjiro says it was 70. After, Hanataro mentioned the other numbers. They were all shocked. An hour later, they told Renji and Rukia who were freaking out from this. They were told by them not to pul any powerfull attacks on them. Shina says they should look closely on numbers. Naizen tells Shina what he meant by why he shouldn't have believed her and Kanjiro said he was reccomended and Mashiro wanted to. Shina asks him who reccomened him and he says it was Renji, Rukia, Isane, Yachiru, Nanao and Rangiku. Shina tells him to say their last names, but Kanjiro interjects that he respects them and calls her by her last name, making Shina angry. She called him annoying, Shina tried to punch but got put on the floor by Kanjiro. Mashiro tells them to stop fighting. Still in the house, Kanjiro shows them the Local Re-actor and tells them all about. Shina asks about shopping, but he replies saying he can put soul candy and it will easily travel to her mouth. Naizen shouted that will it still affect outhers in the area. Shina wonders why he shouted it out. The Re-actor beeped and got everyone into their Soul Reaper forms and Kanjiro says it's Shina and they all laugh again. It'd then stop beeping as she calmed and then she punched it calling it trash. The re-actor would go off again and they'd head of to the area it's in. When they get to the area, the Soul Reapers see Memé Veneranda. Shina looks at Memé says memé repeatively. As Kanjiro asks for his full name, Memé says it right and they all shout how he could say his own name. Kanjiro asks for his number and Memé pulls his pants, showing number 11 carved on his right buttcheek, causing her to shout again. As Kanjiro was fighting Memé, he got angry as he won't release his Ressurecion. Shina mentions that he can't say it properly and then he notices that. Everyone shouts at him for not noticing it in the first place. When Memé is attacking Kanjiro repeatitively, Hanataro shouts no, then she said he'll ruin his pride. But Mashiro comments that he has none. After Memé is dead, they see Lisa Asano who appears towards them. As Kanjiro wanted to fight Lisa, since she was the 10th, Shina says that he's serious appearance doesn't fit his personality. Lisa calls them weak and tells them to watch out in Hueco Mundo. Shina asks for thier purpose in appearing in the Human World. Lisa says that they just want thier revenge. Shina sends down a Hado 33 Sokatsui at Lisa, but she dodged using Sonido. The mission they had was over, they were ordered to go Hueco Mundo with the others, Mashiro mentions that Akito Urahara is flying in. She then says his not a Soul Reaper. Akito is in the window and then opens the Garganta for them. When they get in, Hanataro says he's the healer. Naizen tells him that's why he's there. Hanataro thought that Shina was in his Squad and then Shina asks him why he called her weak. Hanataro then wondered why she called Squad 4 weak. Mashiro stops them argunig and Shina calls him strict. After comming out of the Garganta, they see the other Lieutenants in Hueco Mundo. As Gasaku comes up with an idea voice says that it's too late for one. Shina notices the voice and points out that it's Lisa Asana. Ken points out the numbers of June Bernabé and Adrian Amor. They introduce themselves as Pablo Quesada's Fraccion. She then releases her Zanapukto and and starts to fight Lisa from the other time. Later in the battle, Shina is badly injured, Lisa comments that she can't hurt her like that and Lisa is about to perform move to kill her. Annoyed, Shina uses Aisusutoka and kills Lisa. While walking the notice an Arrancar, Naizen is worried and Shina asks him why. Naizen tells him his Spiritual Pressure is just like an Espada's. Mashiro and Takiji point out that Kanjiro will run off, but Shina wonders who. Then, she says that since it's 8th he should have any worries taking him on. While the Fraccion is arround them, she asks Rangiku if she kills the Arrancar she can get out of paperwork. But Rangiku tells her that if she does she'll show the picture. She is then scared and decides not to bargain with her. Shina and Ken both rage jump towards the Arrancars. She noticed the bird was releasing more Arrancars, she then fired Hado 31 Shakaho at the bird but then she noticed it has an impact shield. After the fight, she is talking to Satu Matsuki, Satu tells her that her issue did better than hers. She then said that another she is better than her at. Shina says that Satu can't beat her at Falling Furniture. Satu asks what it is and Shina explains it to her. Satu says she'll beat Shina at that. Matsuo came over to them and then told them that they'll make it an offical game. At the game, she was conversing with Rangiku, she then asked why she was here. Shina tells her that Matsuo forced them. As the game started she grabbed and sat on a chair and then Rangiku was out. Later in it, Shina and Satu both started to release thier Zanpakuto and ruin the game. Generations Arc When the battle of the generations was about to begin, Shina and her Captain had headed there. Now as Matsuo had put on the lights, Shina was wondering as they were frozen. According to Nemu, the lights stops people moving so they don't try not to get picked. As Rangiku is fighting Evil Rangiku, she is attacked almost in the heart. Shina had gotten shocked as Rangiku was about to rage, which definately happend, causing Rangiku to win her fight. Shina was shocked because Kanjiro was fight Rojuro in a fight. Shina pleaded to Matsuo for the fight to stop, thinking that Kanjiro couldn't win against him and she bows. Matsuo states that they need to get stronger, irregardless of who it is. She was then picked to fight, howeever she was devestated about it. Shina then quickly releases out her Zanpakuto and ash is seen in the air. Thinking it is Rangiku, Shina calls for her, however, it is Haineko. Then the ash ensares Shina giving her cuts. When she arrise out of the ash, she only has scratches, causing everyone to look. Shina then stabs her sword to the ground, usding Kori no Maji, turning the ground to ice. Making a cut on Haineko, she is confused about the Kori no Maji technique, since she could just fly. Shina then sdtarts sliding on the ice to give her more speed, but is kicked by Haineko. Getting up from the ground, she uses Aisusutoka on Shina and encases Haineko, however this fails and once again ensared in ice, defeated. After losing she is healed by Hanataro. After the Dezimiert Falken attack, Shina is seen in her barracks mopping the floor and Rangiku who is resting on the chair is asking her to file something. Shina glares, but is stopped as Rangiku blackmails to show the picture, so she agrees. Dezimiert Falken Arc Since Shina was choosen to be part of the mission to rescue Mashiro and Kanjiro, she travels to a strange world along with Takiji, Tatsui Ikoma, , Gasaku Kuchiki, Matsuo Asai and . When entering, Shina is seen with Renji and Gasaku and is the first to get up. Shina watches as Renji tries to get Gasaku up the floor. She tells Gasaku not to be weak, much to his chargin. While walking they notice a hollow, Gasaku is the first to attack one, then Shina uses Shakaho to decimate the hollows. Gasaku notices a Quincy arrow on the wall and goes to touch it. Shina tells him to watch out and an explosion happens. Gasaku mentions that he must have tripped on a rock. When they take the pathway, Renji realises they fell in to a trap. Shina sarcastically replies to Renji. While waiting for their opponent, the enemy appears and it is Julien Herzfeld. Julien asks for their names and they each adress themselves and even Julien adresses himself. Shina utilises her Shikai and tries to cut Julien. He tells her that his Blut is also strong. Shina moves away from Julien with speed and watches as he fires an arrow at her. She states that he missed and notices that it explodes and Shina is sent to the floor. Julien mentions his arrows blow up on his command. Julien uses Drei Bolzen to attacck Shina and Gasaku tells her to dodge. However, the arrows had already hit her. Next, Shina kept trying to attack Julien, but was getting fustrated as he kept using Hirenyaku on her all of the time and said that she could only see his hair swaying. Julien told her that his Hirenyaku is fast that his hair represents the reishi pattern. Quickly, Julien uses Hirenyaku to appear behind Shina and is struck by an arrow on her leg with his exploded. When the smoke cleared, Shina was still bleeding but she was still concious from the attack. Furious, Shina uses Kori No Maji to cover the floor in ice. Julien fired arrows to the ground and destroyed the ice. Julien asked why they wanted to fight against him and Gasaku mentions the Eclipse, causing Shina to pulls his ear. Shina asks why he is fixated in fighting them and Julien states he was blackmailed. He reveals that he killed Lukas Denhardt's family and he blackmailed him into it. When Renji attempts to attack Julien with Zabimaru, Shina runs of and tries to stab Julien and asks if she forgot about his Blut Vene. When Gasaku attempted to hpynotise Julien, it is sent to Shina. When Renji uses Bankai, Julien blasts a hole open because of the sheer size of Hihou Zabimaru. When they notice Kanjiro's fight with Marie, Julien states that he is not helping her. Shina asks him why and Julien thinks that she is a bad person. After, while Julien is talking, Shina sneaks up behind him and slices him down on the shoulder three times. Julien then fires 3 arrows towards Renji and Gasaku. Moreover, Julien fires of a Gintou spell at them, but it is countered by a red blast. Gasaku tries to attack Julien but then he blocks it and Julien tells him off for attack recklessly and mentions that his Hirenyaku was the best as a Stern Ritter and even states his title. Julien uses Hirenyaku to appear behind Renji and then Shina fires of Sokatsui at Julien. However, Julien dodged the attack. Later, Shina used her Zanpakuto to send ice towards Julien. Helping her, Renji uses Shunpo and tries to punch Julien into ice slicers but used Hirenyaku. Julien quickly defeats all of them by sending arrows to all of them, sending them on the floor. Julien watches as they get up the floor nd states that they've won the fight. Shina mentions that Lukas will kill him. Julien states he'll be in Sagner Town and leaves them. They begin making their way towards Lukas. While making their way, they notice Lucia Asana. She wonders how Renji figured it oout and realised that her reaitsu was similar. Shina mentions Lucia being the 2nd Espada and Renji states that killed her. Lucia states that she let Nanao throw her to buy time to leave. When they get Lukas, they notice his arm is broken. Gasaku laughs and Lukas aims his bow at him. Shina notices the portal is open tells them that Lukas is going to escape. Renji gets Mashiro's Zanpakuto, but Lukas escapes with Kanjiro's. Shina then tells Kanjiro that Lukas escapes, which causes him to be shocked. While walking off, Shina doesn't understand why they went seprate ways. Mashiro reveals this to them and Takiji said he would have figured it out, but didn't care. Shina then falls down due to using too much reaitsu. Shina wakes up in the 4th Division's medical bay and gets up noticing Kanjiro and they greet each other. Shina tells Kanjiro to call her by resoect and Kanjiro mentions that is his respect. Category:Female Category:Lieutenant Category:Zanjutsu Expert Category:Fanon Character Category:10th Division Powers and Abilities '''Hakuda Practioneer: She is not that good at Hakuda, but is shown otherwise. She is rarely seen using this technique. On the other hand, Shina is able to atleast be able to block the fierce attacks and attack Lisa Asano. Also, she may not have extreme knowledge of Hakuda, but she is able to use it with speed and strength, enabling her to do good. : Shina is really good at swordplay, she is one of the good Shinigami's, capable of infliciting damage with her Zanpakutō. She also able to fight on even grounds with her Captain. Shina has really good dexerity, so she is able to decrease the time she blocks attacks and defend from them. Also, Shina is capable of giving really high damage that when facing Lisa, she was scared of trying to go near Shina. : Shina is not really a fan of using Shunpo, but has to use it on the grounds of Rangiku. Shina will use this for dodging attacks or going to other places. With this, Shina will not ever use Shunpo in a fight, but she does find it quite useful to get to places quicker. Being a Shunpo Practioneer, means that Shina can travel across short distances quite quick. Kido Master: Despite being a Lieutenant, Shina is quite skilled at Kidou, Shina is able to give out Kido spells from 1 to 50 without incantation, but from the others, she needs to give out incantation as she hasn't perfected non incantation. However, Shina has a quite spectacular aim, she is able to reach enemies from a distance at a really fast rate and can easily defeat her opponents because of this. : As she is a Lieutenant, she boasts a high level of spiritual power. With this, she can easily bring out quite powerful Kidou because of this. Even so, she can give out quite useful with Shunpo. Her Spiritual Power enables her to be able to use her Zanpakuto techniques more quickly and more efficiently. Enchanced Durability: Despite her size, Shina is able to withstand big attacks and finishing moves quite well. She is also able to walk of a large cut quite easlily Zanpakutō Reichi Samuke '(霊知寒気, Mystic Chill): The Zanpakutō appears as a katana. It has a green tsuba and a grey hilt. *'Shikai: It's release command is "Feel", the hilt would become frozen and become much longer. :: Shikai Special Ability: The Zanpakutō is an ice type Zanpakutō and is based on ice moves. *'Aisusutōkā'(Ice Stalker): When activated, Shina can move her Zanpakutō and will create ice that will stay there. But, usually, she will circle around her opponent and move her Zanpakutō and then control the ice by making it in a 3D way and then thus seal the opponent, keeping them trapped. This move is really killer and is feared by me . *'Kōri no Māji '(Ice Merge): If fighting on ground, Shina uses this move and turns the floor she is on to ice. Making it really impossible to fight if properly perpared. If this is mixed with the move above, it is able to make things cold. Some could easily stay in air, despite this, because of Shina's fierce nature, it's likely that she can knock them back on to the ground quite easily. Category:Female Category:Lieutenant Category:Zanjutsu Expert Category:Fanon Character Category:10th Division